


So I saw these two Girls tonight and this was all I could think

by Schweet



Series: Random Thoughts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, LGBTQ Themes, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Series: Random Thoughts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835461
Kudos: 2





	So I saw these two Girls tonight and this was all I could think

Sun-kissed girls with sea salt spray in their long strands of hair

Cheeks rosy from the evening heat

Loose crop tops swishing with their walking pace

Gentle faces

And friendly smiles

Gosh I’m so fucking gay

And I love it


End file.
